fish_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ictalurus punctatus
Ictalurus punctatus (''Channel catfish)' Kingdom: '''Animalia Phylum: Chordata Class: Actinopterygii Order: Siluriformes Family: Ictaluridae Genus: Ictalurus Species: Ictalurus punctatus Environment: milieu, climate zone, depth range, distribution range: Freshwater; benthopelagic; pH range: 6.0 - 8.0; dH range: 4 - 30; depth range 15 - ? m. Subtropical; 10°C - 32°C; 55°N - 25°N, 110°W - 70°W. Distribution: North America: St. Lawrence-Great Lakes, Hudson Bay (Red River drainage), and Missouri-Mississippi river basins from southern Quebec to southern Manitoba and Montana south to Gulf. Possibly native on Atlantic and Gulf slopes from Susquehanna River to Neuse River, and from Savannah River to Lake Okeechobee, Florida, and west to northern Mexico and eastern New Mexico. Introduced throughout most of US. Size, weight, age: Max. length: 1.32 m, common length: 57 cm; weight: 26.3 kg; age: 24 years Short description: Ictalurus punctatus is a bilaterally symmetrical ray-finned fish without scales. The difference between channel catfish and other U. S. catfishes is the deeply forked caudal fin with the top of the fin larger than the bottom portion. The channel catfish is speckled, with a darker back to a light whitish belly, but the color can vary from blue, black or olive. Generally in muddy water they are olive to yellowish white and in clear water they are blacker in color. There are two barbels on the upper jaw (maxilla) and four on the lower jaw (mandible). They have 24 to 29 rays in the anal fin. The upper jaw protrudes in front of the lower jaw. The dorsal and pectoral fins have hard spines whereas the other rays are soft like the anal and caudal fins. Males generally have larger heads than females and males are darker in body color than females. There is little difference anatomically between young and old fish other than size, but at very early age channel catfish lack pigmentation (Wang, 1996). Biology: Inhabits lakes and deep pools and runs over sand or rocks in small to large rivers. Adults occur in rivers and streams and prefer clean, well oxygenated water, but also in ponds and reservoirs. They feed primarily on small fish, crustaceans (e.g. crayfish), clams and snails; also feed on aquatic insects and small mammals. Marketed fresh, smoked and frozen; eaten steamed, fried, broiled, boiled, microwaved and baked. Albino form common in the aquarium trade. Life cycle and mating behavior: Spawning happens, depending on latitude, during the months of April-July, with temperatures between 27-28°C. Females lay their egges on a hole dug on sandy grounds. Incubation lasts 3-8 days, and larval development between 12-16 days, depending on temperature. The pair builds a depression in the ground, which is guarded by the male. Channel catfish requires cool water and short day lengths during the winter months for proper egg development; an egg mass can contain up to 20,000 eggs. Sexual maturity is reached at 2-3 years. Main reference: Page, L.M. and B.M. Burr, 2011. A field guide to freshwater fishes of North America north of Mexico. Boston : Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 663p. IUCN Red List Status: LEAST CONCERN (''LC)' '''CITES: Not Evaluated CMS: Not Evaluated Threat to humans: Potential pest Human uses: Fisheries: highly commercial; aquaculture: commercial; gamefish: yes; aquarium: commercial. Category:Ictaluridae, North American freshwater catfishes